x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Taryn Fujioka
Taryn is another of the normal kids that the X-Men know from Bayville High. She starts out as Jean's best friend and they're often seen walking around school together. Soon though, Taryn decides to make a move on Scott and the two start dating. Personality Taryn is very outgoing and flirtatous. Sometimes she's conceited and narrow-minded but she is also a popular and stylish person. Physical appearance Taryn is an attractive dark-haired girl with brown eyes. Early Life Season 1 * Mutant Crush In drama class, Paul is paired up with Taryn, and Rogue and Scott Summers are paired up to do a scene from Henry V. Scott asks Rogue if she's okay with it and she tells him that she's not afraid of him and for his "wierdo friends" to keep their distance. Paul laughs at him as comments "Oh ya! She likes you!" He tells him to shut up. Meanwhile Duncan isn't paying any attention. * Spykecam ''' Taryn is seen sitting beside Paul in front of the X-men before Evan shows off his home made movie. Taryn and Paul showed up to see Dracula The Rock Oprah however, and Evan's movie was a surprising added in bonus. Season 2 * '''Growing Pains Taryn plays soccer with Jean, and assists her in their final goal they needed to win the game. When mutant are revealed, Avalanche creates a earthquake which Taryn falls though, however Jean saves her life. It should also be noted that Paul was at this game, further indication these two dated. * Power Surge At Duncan's party, Taryn and Jean are talking and hanging out with each other. Later, Scott and Duncan are playing ping pong, which is obviously a macho duel for Jean. Taryn asks Jean if they are really paying ping-pong and Jean replies that they're dueling as she almost gets hit by said ping-pong. Jean gets angry and stops the ping pong in midair and drags Duncan away to talk to him. * Badda Bing Badda Boom Taryn goes to the carvanal to hang out with Jean, however when Duncan shows up she turns into a third wheel, so decides to leave. She sees Scott getting on the fairswheel along, and decides to join him. Later, Scott and Taryn are walking along together until Kurt shows up, and Scott as to run off. *'Shadow Dance' Just as Jean is walking towards their table to talk to Scott, Taryn pops out of nowhere and asks Scott to the dance. Jean looks majorly embarrassed and rushes off. Scott looks pretty disappointed, but tells Taryn yes. This cause a rift between the girls as Jean sees it as a betrayal and Taryn feels that Jean had plenty of opportunities to go after Scott on her own. After school, Taryn is talking to her friends about going to the dance with Scott. They reach Jean just as she's getting into Duncan's car. Taryn says hi to Jean, but Jean gives her the deep freeze and leaves. Taryn and her friends all laugh saying she's so jealous. Taryn says that Jean had plenty of shots at Scott and now she's lost her chance, all the while looking majorly catty. Season 3 After the X-Men are revealed as mutants, Taryn dumps Scott and she has not be in contact with any of the X-Men since. Season 4 Notes Taryn and Jean Grey started off as Best friends. In grade 10, Taryn took Drama with Rogue, Scott, Paul, and Duncan Taryn & Paul were paired up together for Drama. Mutant Crush Taryn & Paul sat beside each other in an assembly. Spykecam Appearances Category:Characters Category:Bayville Student Category:Female